Team GOSP
by SharpRevan
Summary: Green the Leader, forced to make a choice. Orange the Warrior, made an oath to defend his friends. Silver the Shadow, fomerly a Killer. Purple the Prince, running from the King.Watch (or read) Geraldine, Owen, Steffen and Peter form Team GOSP and fight Grimm alongside Team RWBY and JNPR. Adam/OC/Sun, OC/Yang, OC/Blake, Ruby/OC/Weiss. I do not own RWBY (unfortunately). Monty does.
1. Meet the Team mates

There were a great many students attending Beacon this year, they had a famous champion, an heiress, a prince, a young girl, and even a descendent from a great warrior. But among those students that was aboard there were twin children; Wolf Faunas children. One was male the other was female (AN: (Sarcastically) No, one was no gender). One with bright silver hair, the other with green. Their names were Steffen and Geraldine Were, and they got an invitation from Ozpin himself to attend Beacon Academy, the school to train Hunters and Huntresses. They, alongside their friend, Owen Grizzly, were now on their way to Beacon.

"Can't believe that all three of us will be attending Beacon," exclaimed Geraldine. She has long green hair and is very beautiful. She is wearing a green combat skirt and boots.

"Yep," said Owen, "we will be the best Hunters in the school." Owen had a bright orange headband on his head and is wearing a normal dark orange t-shirt and orange pants.

"Don't you mean Hunters and Huntress?" asked Geraldine 'nicely'.

"No, he still means Hunters," said Steffen teasingly. Steffen is just wearing a pair of black combat jeans with a dark silver undershirt that matches well with his silver trench coat.

"Why you-" Geraldine began before a hologram of a woman with blonde hair.

"Who is she?" asked Owen.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch," said the hologram.

"Oh," Owen replied.

And thus began their year at Beacon.

MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE

Peter looked at the view of Vale, hard to believe he had to come over here to train to become a Hunter. Oh yeah, ladies and gentlemen meet Peter Prince (original I know), heir to the Prince Weapon Manufacturers. He is a very handsome man with blonde hair and some sort of light purple armour. At his waist was a long sword which he named Zeus (yes it fires lightning bolts).

He looked behind him to see two girls, one wearing red the other yellow, talking out loud about something on someone's shoes. Normally Peter's father would give him first class seating, but Peter insisted to be with the 'commoners' as his father calls them. And personally, Peter likes the commoner better than the stuck up people. So as long as he doesn't interact with any he will be fine. (Meanwhile in the first class area, a certain heiress sneezed)

ON THE LANDING PAD

Owen, Geraldine and Steffen walked onto the landing pad. "Wow," was the three could say when they saw the academy.

"Oh that kid has a Crossbow-katana!" shrieked a girl in a red hood, pointing at Geraldine's weapon, Samurai's Punch.

"And that Kid has sword-bazooka!" the girl shrieked again, pointing to Owen's rather large great sword.

"No," Owen shrieked trying to hide his big sword, Biggoron, "stay away from my precious!"

Steffen just shook his head with a smile before recognising the girl in the red hood.

"Hang on," Steffen said, "Weren't you that girl that slaughtered all those Beowolves back at that forest?"

Oh yeah, Steffen at one point last year was traveling through the forest when he saw a little girl kicking Beowolf ass.

"Weren't you that girl that destroyed Junior's bar?" asked Owen and Geraldine.

Immediately both Yellow and Red recognised Steffen, Owen and Geraldine.

"Well Ruby, looks like you have made a new friend," Yellow said ecstatically.

"So did you as well Steffen," Geraldine said, patting Steffen on the head.

"B-but I don't need friends I have you guys," Steffen and Ruby said at the same time.

Then something happened involving a pile of people running off with Geraldine, Owen and Yang, leaving Ruby and Steffen all by themselves.

Steffen nearly fell over were it not for a pair of hands pushing him backup.

"Hey man, are you okay?" asked a blonde boy in light purple armour.

"Yeah, I am-"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" said a shrilled voice.

"Great, SHE is here," Purple said as the two males looked to see Ruby getting told off by a snobby girl in white.

"So my name is Peter. Yours?"

"Steffen. Why did you save me instead of Ruby?"

"Well-" Peter started before he noticed the girl in white shake a bottle of dust at the girl. And it looks like she is about to-

"WEISS!" Peter yelled, covering Weiss from the blast.

"ACHOO!"

KABOOM

There an explosion consisting of fire and Ruby thinks some ice. After the explosion died down, Peter was covered in soot. Weiss looked at Peter, realising it was him.

"P-Peter?" Weiss asked her face red from how close he was.

And then Weiss yelled at Ruby, claiming it was her fault.

"You do realise that it is technically your fault right?" Steffen asked, covered in soot as well.

Weiss gasped and sternly said, "Do you know who I am?"

"Not a clue princess," Ruby interjected.

"It's Heiress actually," said a female voice.

'Wait a minute that sounded like- Oh you have got to be kidding me?!' Steffen thought when he saw none other than Blake Belladonna, an old 'associate' of Steffen and Geraldine's old 'job'.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company-," Blake said, a bottle of dust in one hand, a book in the other.

"Finally some recognition!" Weiss said proudly.

"Wait for it," Steffen said.

"-The same company known for its controversial labour and questionable business partners."

"There we go," Steffen said.

Weiss walked away frustrated, after snatching the bottle from Blake. Peter ran after her, trying to calm her down.

"Wait Blake, I" Steffen started, only to see Blake walk away. "Blake!" Steffen ran after her.

After catching up to her, Steffen touched Blake on the shoulder, before getting slapped across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Steffen asked, the slap mark stinging him.

"For leaving Adam and me," Blake said, her face looking down.

"What, both you and I would have to agree-" Steffen was interrupted when Blake hugged him unexpectedly.

"This is for being right."

Both Blake and Steffen were blushing from the contact of the hug. They were so enraptured with each other they didn't hear Ruby and a boy with blonde hair talking.

"S-Steffen, is that you?" Ruby asked.

Steffen jumped out of Blake's grasp, much to her displeasure, and faced Ruby before saying, "She is just an old friend you see."

"Oh," Blake said, eyeing Ruby, "Is that all?"

"Well nothing else happened," Steffen said before sternly saying, "Not that I wanted anything to happen!"

'Still a Tsundere,' Blake thought before saying, "I am leaving now. See you later Steffen."

"So," Ruby said, trying to change the subject, "I have this." She pulled out Crescent Rose and slammed the blade into the ground.

"Whoa," Jaune said, "is that a scythe?"

"It is also a highly customisable sniper rifle."

"Huh?"

"It is also a gun."

The two go off into a conversation about weapons, including Jaune's hand-me-down weapon, which Steffen and Ruby respected, having something from the past.

"What's yours Steffen?" asked Ruby.

Steffen put both of his hands into his trench coat and pulled out two very large daggers, or two small swords, one or the other.

"Meet Thane and Krios ladies and gentlemen, created by me. They can transform into a rapid fire Sub-Machine Guns."

Ruby whistled as Thane and Krios turned into SMGs, then back into blade form (AN: They transform similar to Gambol Stroud's Katana to pistol form).

"So do you two know where to go?" Steffen asked the couple.

"No, I was following Ruby," Jaune said.

"Well a good thing I have a dog's sense of smell."

AN: Thus we are introduced to the members of Team GOSP. Yes I named Steffen's weapons after a character in Mass Effect 2. What isn't explained in this chapter will be explained in the next two or three chapters.

OC Information:

Geraldine Were (Team Leader)

Faunas (Wolf)

Weapon: Samurai's Punch (Crossbow/Katana)

Semblance: Teleportation

Personality: Teasing, open minded, friendly, commanding

Likes: Walking with friends, fighting alongside friends, teasing Steffen

Dislikes: Bully's, Cardin, killing for no apparent reason, friends arguing

Inspired by: Wolf in the Three Little Pigs tale

Owen Grizzly

Human

Weapon: Biggoron (Great Sword/Bazooka)

Semblance: 'Reaver' (The more pain he gains, the stronger he becomes)

Personality: Flirtatious, match maker, never serious

Likes: Flirting, playing match maker, jokes, good fights

Dislikes: Serious people, people harming his friends, breaking hearts (he may be flirtatious, but he only is interested in a serious relationship)

Inspired by: The little Bear in Goldilocks

Steffen Were

Faunas (Wolf)

Weapon: Thane and Krios (SMG/short swords X2)

Semblance: Invisibility

Personality: Bookworm, fair, humorous, awkward, Tsundere (in terms of romance)

Likes: Books, Faunas, Equality, Blake (secretly), Stomach scratches (also secretly)

Dislikes: Cardin, White Fang (when violent), discrimination

Inspired by: Wolf in Little Red Riding Hood

Peter Prince

Human

Weapon: Zeus (Long sword capable of using lightning)

Semblance: Healing

Personality: Fair, serious, makes friends easily

Likes: Dust, 'commoners', Weiss (secretly), friendly people

Dislikes: Weiss angry, inequality, teasing (at least to himself)

Inspired by: Prince Charming (Snow White)


	2. You are a total and utter B-

DURING THE EVENTS OF THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER

Yang was walking with her friends as well as her two new ones, Geraldine and Owen.

"So," Yang asked the two, "How long have you two been dating?"

"We are just friends you know," Geraldine said before adding, "I like someone else any way."

"Why yellow," Owen said with a smirk, "Jealous?"

"Maybe," Yang said with a smirk of her own, "and the name is Yang.

"Geraldine."

"The great and powerful Owen, at your service milady," Owen said with a bow.

"So I get to do whatever I want to you?" Yang asked with a sly smile.

"Where did you get that idea?" Owen asked.

"Calling me milady."

"Okay you two lovebirds," Geraldine said, shaking her head (also ignoring their small blushes), "I will leave you two alone."

The group walked in silence before Owen said, "Hey Yang, good job totalling Junior's bar, he deserved it."

"Why, did he do things inappropriate to you?" Yang said with a smile.

"Just hit on my best friend's tomboy sister, nothing important," Owen said nonchalantly, "It was the twins that worried me."

"Why, worried that they would tie you up?" Yang said.

"Yes," Owen answered bluntly.

MEANWHILE

Peter was talking to Weiss. By talking I mean trying to calm her down so she doesn't freeze the next thing that just so happens to be red, black and maybe silver. The story between these two is very simple really: they are friends. Sort of.

"Weiss calm down," Peter said kindly as they walked to the hall.

"Why should I, Peter?!" Weiss angrily, "You heard what those three said?!"

"Weiss," Peter said putting his hand on her head, his usual tactic to calm down Weiss, "Calm down."

Weiss did as told but said, "Why do you always do that?"

"Because it calms you down," Peter said with a small smile, removing his hand from her head.

"Remember when we met?" Weiss asked after a minute of silence.

"Why ask this?" Peter asked.

"Just answer," Weiss said sternly.

"Well…"

FLASHBACK TO ABOUT 8 YEARS AGO

The Schnee family and the Prince family were old friends for decades. Mr Schnee and his 9 year old daughter visited the Prince family manor one day, discussing a business proposition. Mr Schnee allowed his daughter to play in the backyard while the 'grown-ups' talk. Weiss was walking around the backyard, nothing to do. Weiss was told by her father that there would be a kid her age around her to play with her and be her friend, not that she needs friends.

During her walk she noticed a tree and walked to it. She sat under it and looked towards the manor.

"I'm the loneliest of all," Weiss sang as she closed her eyes.

The next thing alarmed the young heiress; a little scream could be heard as well as couple of twigs snapping.

Weiss looked up and saw a blonde haired boy around her age hanging upside down from the tree. He blinked and asked, "Were you the one that sang?"

Weiss nodded, staring at the boy. "A beautiful voice to a beautiful girl," said the blonde, making Weiss blush, "You would be a great singer."

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Peter nodded before asking, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't remember you saying anything about my performance," Weiss said sternly.

"You still have a beautiful voice Weiss," Peter said, walking to the hall, "Promise me you won't kill the red hooded girl when you see her."

Weiss sighed before saying, "Fine, but don't expect me to be nice to the dolt."

"I would be worried if you were," Peter mumbled.

TO RUBY, JAUNE AND STEFFEN

Ruby, Jaune and Steffen finally made it to the place they were meant to go. When they went in Ruby and Steffen noticed their sister.

When they left Jaune tapped on Steffen shoulders on said, "Please don't go, I don't have anyone to talk to, especially a nice quirky girl."

Steffen looked around and saw a red haired girl (that seems to stand out of the crowd) before pushing Jaune to her saying, "Found one."

Steffen left Jaune and the other girl to each other's device while walking to his sister.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Said Ruby as she glared at Yang.

"Sis," Steffen whispered to Geraldine, "Blake is here."

"She is?" Geraldine whispered back.

"Don't worry she left them."

"Excuse me," said a voice behind Steffen. Steffen turned around to see Peter again.

"Oh, hey Peter," Steffen said with a wave.

"You okay after that whole Dust debacle?"

"Not as much as Ruby will be in the next five seconds," Steffen said pointing to a certain heiress behind a certain 15 year old.

Peter shook his hands in a stop motion very quickly at Ruby (or Weiss) so Weiss could be quiet, unfortunately for him and Ruby...

"YOU!" shouted Weiss, causing Ruby to jump into Peter's arms.

"Oh God it's happening again!"

"You were lucky you weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss snarled at Ruby.

"Oh my god, you really exploded," Yang deadpanned.

Geraldine looked at Steffen who then said, "I didn't do anything this time!"

"And get out of Peter's arms!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby jumped out of Peter's arms, trying to apologise, causing Weiss to pull out the dust for dummies manual, which no one paid attention to.

"Is she always like this?" Steffen asked Peter.

"Yes," said Peter, his head down in shame.

"You really want to start making things up with me?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Absolutely?"

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again," Weiss said as she handed the pamphlet to Ruby.

"Weiss calm down," Peter said, getting in between Ruby and Weiss, "Ruby is not as… old as you are. She is younger; you have to make her look up to you."

"She can start by never speaking to me again!" Weiss said as she turned around, facing away from Ruby and the gang.

Owen, who has been quiet through this entire conversation, decided to say, "You know you are a total and utter b-"

Owen was interrupted by Professor Ozpin walking onto the stage and gives his little speech, who said about wasted energy and taking the first step.

Afterwards Professor Goodwitch appeared and directed the students to go to the ballroom for the night, before dismissing them.

"He seemed kind of … off," Yang commented.

"It's almost like he wasn't there," Ruby responded.

Owen on the other hand... "He must not have had enough coffee."

All the eyes of the group looked at him for minute causing Owen to say, "Joking, I'm joking!"

LATER AT NIGHT

Steffen was walking around the Ballroom looking for a place to read his book. He notices Blake and sat next to her.

"Ask first," Blake chided Steffen.

"How many is in a Baker's Dozen?" asked Steffen before Blake hit him over the head with her book. Steffen got his book out and put on his glasses, which surprised Blake.

"You wear glasses?" Blake asked Steffen.

"Had to after I damaged my eyes for looking to close to the TV," Steffen answered, never taking his eyes off the book, "by the way Geraldine is here."

"I know," Blake said.

"Met her?"

"No."

"Then how?"

"She's standing right in front of me."

Steffen looked up from his book to see his sis standing over the two with a grin on her face.

"Oh god no," Steffen said as he realised what Geraldine is going to do.

"Steffen missed you Blake," Geraldine said.

"I know."

"Of course she is my friend after all."

"He also refused many of the girls' advancements."

"New topic," Steffen said immediately.

"Remember when you two first met?" Geraldine asked with a smile.

'Oh god no,' both Blake and Steffen thought at the same time.

FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO

Steffen and Geraldine were walking with their parents in the Faunas protests rights, insistent on equal rights. The Belladonna family were also there with Blake.

After the protests the Faunas left the area, causing Steffen and Blake to collide with each other.

"Steffen, are you okay?" asked Mr Were.

"Blake, you okay sweetie?" asked Mrs Belladonna.

Blake just stared at Steffen while Steffen did the same. Geraldine was glaring at Blake for harming her little bro (even though he was born about a minute behind her). The parents were apologising to each other over their kids getting hurt until Blake and Steffen said something at the same time:

"Can we keep the cute kitty/doggie?"

Both of the parents laughed at their children's antics.

PRESENT

"What book are you reading Blake?" Steffen asked, keeping off topic.

"Same old, you?"

"Same."

"Hel-looooo!" said a very cheerful voice which Steffen and Geraldine can only describe as Yang.

And they were right as they can see Yang dragging Ruby with her.

"I believe you two may know each other?" Yang asked Blake, ignoring Geraldine and Steffen.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" mumbled Steffen.

"Liver?" Geraldine said, looking around the room. Steffen facepalmed.

Yang tried to make Blake talk to Ruby or herself, but of course, Blake being Blake, ignored them and tried to read her book with her cru- I mean friend.

"Yeah," Yang said, giving up, "this girls a lost cause."

"What is it about?" asked Ruby, causing both Blake and Steffen to say "huh?"

'So in sync,' Geraldine thought.

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well," Blake said as she recovered from the surprise, "it's about a man with to souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Mine," Steffen said, "is about a boy, who became an assassin as he grows up, and along the way finds invulnerability, however it came at a price."

"Oh, yeah," Yang said sarcastically, "That's real lovely."

Blake and Ruby then went off about a conversation about books and why they are hear as hunters and huntresses. Steffen is impressed with Ruby; she made friends with Blake through their love of books. And then somehow Ruby and Yang got into a fight.

'I really should be paying attention,' thought Steffen.

"Excuse me," said a polite voice. Yang and Ruby stopped their scuffle only to find Peter there. "Can you please be a bit quiet before Weiss comes over here?"

"Hello," Yang said, walking up to the blonde boy, "what is your name?"

"Peter Prince," Peter said with a bow.

"Heir to Prince Weapon Manufacturers, one of the world's biggest weapon manufacturing companies," Blake said, keeping an eye on the rich boy.

"I sense a but coming along," Steffen said.

"The same company known for secretly hiring hit men to hunt down rivals and is willing to work with crime bosses to further their own gain."

That is harsh, and everyone is waiting for Peter to explode, but nothing happened. Instead Peter just looked down and said, "I do not want to talk about it."

"Peter," said another voice that belongs to a high class citizen, "we need to talk about-"

Weiss and Yang noticed each other and once again started arguing over Ruby. Peter tried to calm the girls down while Geraldine, who is tired, teleported to her sleeping bag. Blake and Steffen were left alone next to the girls fighting. Both sighed before Steffen gave Blake the candle stick who blew it out, masking the room in darkness.

AN: I give an imaginary cookie to whoever guesses the book series that Steffen is reading.

Next Chapter: Describes how Owen, Geraldine and Steffen met and also we get to see Ozpin trolling Owen.


	3. Trolled by Ozpin

IN THE PAST

Steffen and Geraldine were begging on the streets of Vale, hoping for some money to come their way. But everyone just passed by the 11 year olds.

Five months ago Steffen and Geraldine's parents were killed after a dispute with a human crime boss. This left the twin Faunas' on the street, being forced to beg for food. They joined the White Fang shortly before their parents passed away, although Geraldine believed that Steffen just wants to see Blake, although Steffen will say the same to Geraldine about Blake's friend and mentor, Adam Taurus.

Steffen talked less, and became more anti-social, although he does open up to people if they are friendly, especially people like Blake.

"Hey are you two okay?" asked a voice, an almost motherly voice. Geraldine looked up to see a woman with brown hair alongside a man with red hair. In between the two was a boy their age with an orange head band. All three are humans.

"We're fine," Geraldine said, glaring at the three.

"Look we'll help you," the man said, holding out a hand. Geraldine was hesitant on giving it, remembering what some of the Faunas girls were saying about what male humans did to them. The man realised why Geraldine is hesitant and said, "I won't hurt you."

Geraldine gave out her hand reluctantly, but she had this nagging feeling to trust these people.

PRESENT

And what a guess it was. Six years later and now Geraldine and Steffen are trained to become one of the most skilled people in the entire world in order to stop monsters.

"You have that look," Steffen said as he punches in the codes to his locker, which just happens to be next to Ruby. Geraldine's was next to him and Owen; next to her. There are two people next to Owen talking about teams, and something involving a Sloth.

"Just thinking on how we meet Owen, before his family looked after us," Geraldine responded as she sharpens Samurai's Punch.

"Okay first of all," the trio overheard Ruby talking to Yang, "what does meeting new people have to do with fighting?"

"Everything," Geraldine, Steffen and a passing Peter said, before he (Peter) left to go his locker (unfortunately next to Weiss).

"Shut it! And secondly, I don't need people to grow up! I drink Milk!"

"If drinking milk," Owen said as he butts into the conversation, "makes you mature, that will explain a lot of my personality, considering I am Lactose Intolerant."

Everyone except for Ruby laughed.

MEANWHILE

Peter was loading Dust into Zeus as Weiss tried to convince Pyrrha to join her group. 'Today is the day we fight Grimm,' Peter thought before he looked at Weiss who has an almost thoughtful expression with an evil grin.

"Weiss," Peter said, snapping Weiss out of her chain of thought "stop the soliloquy."

Weiss glared at Peter when Jaune walked up to Pyrrha and said, "H-hello Pyrrha, I was just wondering if and I can be, you know, partners?"

"WHAT," Weiss screamed, hearing Jaune's question, "what makes you think she would partner up with you?!"

"Well you see snow angel, I, Jaune Arc, I am just looking for partners," Jaune said in an almost flirtatious voice that caused Peter to glare at him.

"Actually Jaune, I think the teams are consisting of four people," Pyrrha added, causing Jaune to say, "You don't say?"

"Look," Weiss said getting in between Jaune and Pyrrha, "Jaune is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Graduate of top of her class at Sanctum," Weiss said proudly.

"Haven't heard of it."

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournament four years in a row," Peter said calmly.

"The what?" Jaune asked.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss yelled while flailing her arms, hitting Peter in the face.

"Sorry," Weiss said as Jaune talk to Pyrrha about the cereal company.

After Jaune and Pyrrha's talk Weiss decided to say, "So do you really think you are in a position to ask HER to be on your team?"

"I guess not," Jaune said with his head hanging, "sorry."

"Actually Jaune," Pyrrha said, "I think you would make an excellent leader."

Upon hearing this Peter thought about Pyrrha's response. Jaune, on boy out of how many people initiated into Beacon, was choosing team members now. Sure he may be choosing them for… strange reasons, but he did choose Pyrrha, that girl is one of the best potential Huntresses here in the first years alone. And also choosing Weiss is also a good idea. And considering that Jaune does not look like a skilled combatant, Peter honestly believes Jaune would be a very good leader.

Unfortunately, while Peter was thinking about this, Jaune was impaled in his hoodie to a pillar by Pyrrha's spear.

"What happened?" Peter asked, just before Professor Goodwitch called all first year students to the initiation area.

TO THE INITIATION AREA

Professor Ozpin was walking through the initiation procedure with the first years. Steffen was next to Blake, both of whom were not seen. Peter was next to Weiss, both of whom were paying direct attention to Ozpin. Geraldine is in between Ruby and Jaune while Owen in on the other side of them both.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin said to the group of students.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today," Glynda said to the group.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.

That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

A loud 'WHAT' can be heard from Ruby causing Owen to chuckle.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die.

You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Umm, yes uh sir?" Jaune started asking before being ignored.

One by one the students were launched up into the air, all the while Jaune continued to question Ozpin.

"Look Jaune," Owen said as he pointed to the students being launched, "we just get flung into the air, and find a place to land without becoming a blood splatter on the forest ground."

Jaune looked behind him just in time to see Geraldine being launched, causing yell "What the-" before being launched himself.

"Righty o," Owen said, getting into his stance, "I am ready!"

Nothing happened.

"Huh," Owen said as he looked at his plate, "Whats wrong with it."

"You might want to try another one, young man," Ozpin said as he sips his coffee.

"Huh," Owen said, dropping out of his stance, "o-KKKKKKAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!" Owen was launched as soon as he dropped his guard.

"You did that on purpose," Glynda said, although she did have a smirk on her face.

"Maybe."  
AN: Sorry if too short.

Next chapter: Teams decided and Jaune screams like a little girl!


	4. What could go wrong?

It was a normal peaceful day in the skies above the forest, with a crow flying around, that is until a girl with a red cloak collided with the crow, all the while screaming "BIRDY NO!" Then more teenagers fell through the sky.

Steffen was forced to use Thane and Krios in their blade forms to dig them into a tree, but is also forced to be dragged down to the ground. Peter just dropped out of the sky and used his aura to slam into the ground. Geraldine, when close to the ground, just teleported, all the while thanking her power for the safe landing. Owen, once he got his composure right, transformed Biggoron into its Bazooka form and when close to the ground, fired a rocket towards his landing place, which propelled him upwards before doing a somersault landing on the ground, all the while saying, "Give me a challenge."

Steffen was still hanging onto his blades while being forced down a tree, which finally stopped about half a metre from the ground.

'Okay Steffen,' he thought, 'I can easily land on my feet from this height.'

Steffen, while still gripping his weapons, jumped off the tree…

…And somehow landed on his head for the ground landing.

'Thank god Blake did not see that,' Steffen thought as he rubbed his head and started to look for a partner.

MEANWHILE

Peter was running in the forest, looking for a partner, and coincidentally was thinking the same thing Ruby was thinking, sort of.

'Gotta find Weiss; gotta find Weiss; gotta find Weiss. But what happens if I can't find her?

There's Jaune, he seems the type to lead someone, but I will be doing all the work. There's Pyrrha, she's nice, and very talented, but none of us are good with leadership. Let's see now, apart from those people who else is good at combat.'

Peter's question was answered when he stops before he could collide with the person in front of him. It was Steffen, who was rubbing his head from what, Peter does not know.

Both looked at each other, in the eyes.

"We're partners now," Peter said, as he took his hands out to shake.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Steffen said, shaking Peter's hand, "So, where do we go?"

MEANWHILE

Owen was walking around the forest, looking for at least a person who survived the fall, (hopefully Jaune did). As he was walking around, he heard a growl. Readying Biggoron, Owen pretended to ignore the growl, until the growl was right behind him.

Owen swing his sword around to hit the Beowolf (so he thinks), but instead there was nothing.

'I don't like this,' Owen thought as he looked around the area. When he looked behind him, he saw the eyes of Geraldine.

"Boo," Geraldine whispered.

Owen screamed before Geraldine hit him over the back of the head.

"Be quiet, we don't want any trouble from the Grimm," Geraldine said as she walked in a northern direction, with Owen walking behind her.

After a while, Owen heard a growl, causing him to say, "Stop that Geraldine."

"That wasn't me," Geraldine said as they turned behind them to see two Ursi, ready to kill the two teenagers.

"Great," Owen said as the pair readies their weapons, "I get the right, you get the left one."

Owen charged at the Ursa with Biggoron, jumping over the swipe made by the monster, before landing a large slash across the Grimm in its unarmoured torso. This wound heavily damaged the bear, before Owen leaped back and fired a rocket at the Grimm at the wound, blowing most of the Ursa away.

Geraldine is more…strategic in her fight. She teleported in front of the Grimm, slicing at his head with Samurai Punch, unfortunately at the armoured half. Before the Grimm could slice the wolf Faunas, Geraldine teleported away from the Grimm, her katana in crossbow form, shooting the bear with her dust created arrows at the creature. The arrows each scored a hit against the bear's arms and legs, all unarmoured, causing the bear to slow its movement. Geraldine then teleported in front of the bear, her katana blade stuck in the Ursa's throat. Geraldine jumped away from the Ursa as it lands on the ground.

"Show off," Owen mumbled as they walk towards the temple.

BACK WITH STEFFEN AND PETER

Both Peter and Steffen walked to the temple discussing their strengths and limitations in combat, which both displayed to each other while fighting against a group of Beowolves.

Then they heard a growl, along with some talking. Both Steffen and Peter readied their weapons and ran to the noise.

They looked over a bush to see Yang fighting two Ursa's. Well more like she was dodging them.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood," Yang asked, "would you?"

The Ursi merely growl at her,

"You could just say 'no.'"

Yang just barely dodged two swipes made by one of the Ursi.

"Geez," Yang said with some humor, "You guys couldn't hit the broad side of a B…" That was before she saw a strand of blonde hair fall in front of her face.

After seeing Yang's eyes turned from red to purple, both Peter and Steffen, for once in their life, felt sorry for the Grimm; or anyone who cuts Yang's hair.

"You…YOU MONSTERS!" Yang said before she beats the living crap out of one of the Ursi, punching it through the trees.

Both Peter and Steffen looked at each other, thinking the same thing, 'Note to self: Do NOT touch Yang's hair.'

'WHAT?!' asked Yang to the other Ursa, "DO YOU WANT SOME TOO?!"

The Ursa then reared up…before falling to the ground dead. Behind the Ursa was Blake, with Gambol Stroud.

Then two more Ursi showed up, causing both Peter and Steffen to spring in to action.

Peter jumped in front of one Ursa and used Zeus to slice the arm of the bear and go back ten meters. During this attack, Peter's sword was conducting electricity, making the sword strike quite (AN: Puts on sunglasses) shocking. The Ursa howled in pain before charging at Peter. Peter then thrust his sword into the heart of the monster, the blade still coated in electricity. The Ursa lay on the ground, dead.

Steffen charged the Ursa at the same time, Thane and Krios out in blade form. The Ursa lunged out with both arms at the silver haired Faunas, ready to kill. Steffen sliced at a vital point in each arm, causing them to move out of the way, before jumping up and bringing his foot down against the top of the Ursa's head. Jumping out of the way, the Ursa roared at him, before charging again. Steffen disappeared from sight, causing the Ursa to skid to a halt as it looks around the area. Then two stab wounds appeared in the neck, revealing a camouflaged Steffen. Taking out one of the blades, Steffen shoved the blade that is now in SMG form into the Ursa's mouth, before firing off a few rounds, killing the Ursa for good. He jumped off the Ursa before joining with Peter with the two girls.

"I could have taken them," Yang said, back to normal (causing both Peter and Steffen to thank Monty).

BACK AT GERALDINE AND OWEN

After disposing the two Ursi, both Owen and Geraldine encountered little resistance from the Grimm. They heard some voices up ahead, making Owen and Geraldine run to the noise, what they encountered was...bizarre. Jaune and Pyrrha were both glowing and Pyrrha had her hand on Jaune's check. Once Pyrrha took her hand away from Jaune, and said "You have a lot of it," Owen decided to say something witty…

"So Jaune, am I the best man?"

Both Jaune and Pyrrha looked away while blushing, while Geraldine giggled.

MEANWHILE

Professor Ozpin and another male professor were looking at their scrolls for each pair.

'Still wondering where he got those cameras' thought the male professor as Goodwitch came up to Ozpin to talk about the pairs.

Once Glynda made her complaints about the pairs and left, Ozpin said to the man next to him, "You found who you want?"

"I do not know," the man said as he turned to face Ozpin.

He had light blue hair, with blue eyes that can stare into your soul. He is wearing a white trench coat that seems to have blue lines going down the arms, similar to the red lines on Cinder's dress. He is also wearing a pair of blue gloves on his hands.

"You need to decide Malcolm," Ozpin said as he went through the pairs, "otherwise she will stop you."

MEANWHILE

Yang, Blake, Peter and Steffen were all walking to the temple with the relics in. Bored, Yang decided to start a conversation with Peter, because both Blake and Steffen were at the front talking.

"So Peter," Yang said as she walked over a tree branch, "What do you think of my sister?"

"Someone who seems small and helpless," Peter said, "but will surprise anyone with the warrior inside of her."

"You seem smart," Yang said, "You should be a team leader."

Peter shook his head, saying, "No; I may be smart, but I am no leader, and neither are any of us here…

No offense." Yang shrugged it off.

Steffen, who over heard the conversation, mumbled, "Good thing I will not be a team leader."

The two pairs got over the hill, and saw the temple.

"Found it," both Steffen and Blake said.

MEANWHILE

Jaune, Pyrrha, Owen and Geraldine were at the front of a cave, wondering if this is the place for the relic.

They entered the cave, unknowingly to their potential doom.

BACK TO Y, B, S AND P

The four teenagers looked around the structure, curious by the artifacts.

"Chess pieces," Blake asked as she stares at them.

"Some of them are missing," Yang said, "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"We need to pick one," Steffen said as he discussed with Peter on which chess piece to collect.

BACK WITH J, P, G AND O

"I don't think this is it," Pyrrha and Geraldine said as they walked behind Owen and Jaune, who has a torch.

"Hey, I made the torch. Could you two," Jaune started, "just try to humour for the next, oh I don't know, five steps," before tripping into a puddle, dousing out the torch.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked the group.

"Soul crushing regret," Jaune said as he stands himself up.

"No, it is," Owen said, "warm."

BACK WITH Y, B, S AND P

Yang was looking around the podiums for a chess piece before yelling out to Blake, "How about a cute little pony?"

Peter, after winning the argument over which chess piece to choose from with Steffen (read: winning Rock, Paper, Scissors), picked the black knight piece.

"Ok," Steffen said to the group, "that was far too easy."

"Well," Blake replied to her old friend, "It is not like this place wasn't easy to find."

IN THE CAVES HOWEVER

After losing the torch, the group of four was forced to walk around in the dark, relying on Geraldine's night-vision. That is until they found a strangely shaped light, bulb, thingy. Geraldine, Owen and Pyrrha were wary to touch the object, Jaune on the other hand…

"That's the relic!"

Jaune tried to grab the 'relic' but the relic moved.

"Bad relic," Jaune said as he finally grabbed hold of the relic; however Geraldine, thanks to her night-vision, knew what the 'relic' was attached to.

"Umm Jaune…"

BACK TO THE TEMPLE

A loud girly scream could be heard all the way to the temple, which the two pairs could clearly hear.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang said, looking towards the noise of the scream.

"We have to help her," Peter said calmly.

Both Blake and Steffen, however, noticed something rather odd with the sky.

TO THE CAVES (AGAIN)

Pyrrha, Geraldine and Owen were running out of the cave as fast as their legs can go. Seconds later, a Deathstalker crashed through the entrance, and on its tail was Jaune.

"This is not the Relic," Jaune sobbed while hanging onto the stinger like his life depends on it, "It's not!"

"Really," Owen mumbled sarcastically, "I did not notice."

"Do something!"

"Jaune," Pyrrha yelled to her partner, "Whatever you do, don't let-"

Whatever advice Pyrrha was about to say was cut off as Jaune was flung through the air thanks to the Deathstalker.

"-go," Pyrrha finished as the now group of three looked towards the giant scorpion like Grimm, which stood there menacingly.

All three waved and smiled at the creature sheepishly before running as fast as they can to Jaune's location.

BACK TO THE TEMPLE

Both Yang and Peter were trying to discuss with their partners on what to do. However Blake and Steffen were looking at something in the middle of the sky.

"Okay Steffen," Peter said, "What is so important about the sky?"

Steffen and Blake just pointed to the sky.

"HEADS UUUUUUUUP!"

AN: Now how terrible was I at the action scenes? Please tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it for future chapters.

Please review! Also, if you have any questions about any OC of mine, I will answer them (as long as they don't spoil the story).

Also another OC, this time a professor. I noticed there was no teacher to teach the students on Semblances and Auras, so I decided to add Malcolm Winter into the story. I was originally going to make a separate story for him, but then I thought screw it. Oh yeah here is his info:

Malcolm Winter

Human

Weapon: None

Semblance: Manipulating ice (opposite of Cinder's manipulation of fire)

Personality: harsh but fair, cold yet also inviting, dry sense of humour

Likes: well-behaved students, teamwork, selflessness, quiet

Dislikes: Ill-behaved students, bullies, lies, selfishness, lack of teamwork

Inspired by: I actually created him to serve as the opposite of Cinder, so no inspiration (although he would be close to Elsa from Frozen)

Oh yeah, sorry for the long wait! School exams, but it is nearly the holidays (YAY!)

Next chapter: The fight against a Nevermore, Deathstalker and … a giant spider?


	5. Team GOSP, Assemble!

Malcolm was looking at the scroll alongside Ozpin, looking at the two pairs at the temple already. Malcolm was not one to forget the events of his initiation alongside his partner and Ozpin, of course instead of chess pieces it was colour coded flags, and the head master at the time was very racist, but that was beside the point.

"Those four got to the relics easily enough," Malcolm said as he took a glance towards the forest below, "Who are they?"

"Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Peter Prince, and Steffen Were," Ozpin replied as he frowned at his scroll.

"Hmm," Malcolm thought as he flipped through the cameras, finding Pyrrha, Geraldine and Owen running away from a Deathstalker.

'Damn,' he thought, 'all I had to fight for my initiation was three Ursa majors.'

He went back to the temple cam, and saw a strange sight. "Why is there a girl falling from the sky?"

BACK AT THE TEMPLE

"HEADS UUUUUUUUP!"

It was Ruby falling towards the ground. Before she hit the ground however, Jaune crashed into her, forcing the two goofballs into a tree.

"Did your sister just fell out of the sky?" Blake asked Yang; while Peter and Steffen looked towards the tree Ruby and Jaune are in.

All of a sudden a loud explosion could be heard, and the group looked towards an Ursa, which then fell down, revealing a girl with orange hair rolling off its back.

"Aww," the girl said before going back to the Ursa, "It's broken."

Then an eastern cultured dude came from behind the Ursa, saying, "Nora, please, don't do that again."

The guy looked around for his partner, who seemed to have disappeared.

The girl, Nora, was looking at one of the chess pieces, more specifically, the white Rook.

Nora then put it on her head before saying, in a rather sing along voice, "I'm Queen of the Castle. I'm Queen of the Castle."

'"NORA!"

"Coming Ren," Nora said a she skipped to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked, with Steffen and Peter looking at Ren with sympathy, a look which Ren noticed.

And just to make matters worse. A loud crash and roar could be heard, showing Geraldine, Pyrrha and Owen running from a Deathstalker.

"Jaune!" the girl with red hair screamed.

"Pyrrha," said Jaune in the tree.

"STEFFEN!" both Geraldine and Owen screamed to their brother/childhood friend.

"Owen? Geraldine?" Steffen asked confused.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed to her sister, who is out of the tree now.

"Yang!" Ruby said back as the sisters rushed to hug each other.

"Nora!" Nora said as she jumped in the middle of the two girls.

'What the hell is going on?' Peter thought as he looked back to the Deathstalker chasing his partner's friends.

"Did those three run all the way with a Deathstalker on their tail?" Blake asked, causing Steffen to sigh.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yang yelled as she was literally exploded, "Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

TWO SECONDS LATER

"Umm…Yang?" Ruby said meekly as she tugged on her sister's sleeve and pointed up.

"Is that girl hanging onto a flying Nevermore?" Steffen asked as the rest of the group looked up, and saw Weiss hanging off the talon of a Nevermore.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" Weiss screamed at the red hooded teenager.

"I said jump," Ruby screamed back.

"She's gonna fall," Blake said to Ruby.

"She'll be fine," Ruby retorted.

"She's falling," Ren and Steffen deadpanned at the same time.

Weiss was indeed falling after letting go of the talon, however, it doesn't look like she would survive her fall. Peter ran out to the middle of the field…

…right beneath Jaune catching Weiss…

…in the middle of the air…

…before both of them landed on Peter.

"My hero," Weiss said sarcastically, inspecting her nails.

"My back," Jaune groaned out.

"My ribs," Peter groaned out as well, causing Weiss to jump up, push Jaune away and screamed to the young heir,

"Peter, are you all right?!"

"Yeah, I am fine."

During this, the Deathstalker attacked Owen, causing him to fly all the way to the group of hunter/huntresses in training. Geraldine teleported to the group while Pyrrha ran to Jaune to help him up.

"Great," Yang said sarcastically, "The gang's all here, now we can die together."

"Not if I can help it," Ruby said before giving out a war cry and, using her semblance, charged at the Deathstalker.

However before she could hit the Scorpion-like Grimm, the Deathstalker swiped with its claw at Ruby, knocking her back.

"D-Do-Don't worry!" Ruby said to the group as Yang and Peter ran after to help her, "Totally fine!"

She looked back at the Grimm before firing Crescent Rose at the Deathstalker before running back to the group.

The Nevermore angered about the ride the girl and her partner forced it into, fired its feathers at the young girl. One of its feathers got Ruby's cloak and also caused a large cut on the back of her leg, causing her to scream out in pain. Also many of the feathers stopped Yang and Peter on their way to save Ruby.

"Get back!" Peter yelled at the blonde girl before taking out Zeus. Charged with lightning, the weapon sliced through feather after feather, in a desperate attempt to save Ruby.

However it would have been too late for him save the girl, as the Deathstalker's stinger was about to hit Ruby.

"RUBY!" both Yang and Peter screamed, not noticing the white blur that raced past them.

The stinger was about to pierce Ruby and Ruby closed her eyes waiting to the inevitable…

"You are so childish."

…Only for the stinger to be caught in a solid wall of ice.

Peter sighed as he ran towards the two girls, cutting down the feather holding down Ruby's cloak.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked Ruby.

"N-no," Ruby said, "I-I think it got my leg."

Peter looked at Ruby's leg, finding a massive cut on the leg that is very deep and is drawing a lot of blood.

"Oh dear," Geraldine said, as she teleported to the scene, "this is bad, you are going to need a couple of stitches for that injury, if we get out of here and you don't die of blood loss."

"I can save her," Peter said firmly to the green haired Faunas.

"Well then do it already," Geraldine said in a commanding voice.

Peter nodded before putting his hands on the wound, before closing his eyes and breathed slowly. His hands started to glow purple, causing Ruby to yelp in pain. However that pain started to feel, very, relaxing for Ruby and even started to feel good.

When Peter removed his hands, he gasped as he fell to the ground for a second, however the wound on Ruby's leg was gone and not even a scar was left.

"Wow," Ruby said as she stood up, better than before, "What was that?"

"That is my Semblance," Peter said as he shakily got up, "healing."

Ruby blushed and said, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," Peter said as he rubbed her head, causing Ruby to blush even more, and Weiss to drag Peter by the ear in anger.

"Ow, stop it Weiss."

LATER

The Nevermore was circling back to the temple with the group of now twelve teenagers.

"Guys?" Jaune said, getting the groups attention, "that thing is circling back! What are we gonna do?"

"Look," Weiss said to the group, "there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right," Ruby said as she nodded to Weiss, "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live," Jaune said with a grin, "That is an idea I can get behind."

"You three are right," Geraldine said as she runs to the artifacts, "We need to leave immediately!"

Ruby picked up the White Knight piece, similar to the one Yang and Blake got. Jaune picked up the White Rook piece, like Ren's and Nora's. And Geraldine got the Black Knight Piece, exactly like Steffen's and Peter's.

"Time we left," Ren said with urgency as he saw the ice containing the Deathstalker's stinger starting to crack.

Before they could leave however Steffen yelled, "RUBY! JAUNE! SIS! BEHIND YOU!"

All three looked behind them to see a giant spider nearly the size of the Deathstalker with white armour all over its legs and body, climbing over the temple.

"Beserkarn!" Peter yelled, "Get back now!"

Geraldine, Jaune and Ruby ran as fast as they can away from the giant spider as they run into the direction of some ruins.

MEANWHILE

Malcolm stood there unbelieving of what he saw. The twelve teenagers have a Deathstalker, a Beserkarn and a Nevermore after them. Even some of the most elite hunters would be scarred to see those three working together.

This is why Malcolm was walking towards the Launch pads to the Ruins.

"What are you doing?" Ozpin said as Malcolm stopped and looked towards his old friend.

"Those twelve are in danger Ozpin," Malcolm said as he showed him what was on his scroll, "We have to save them!"

"I know they are in danger," Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee, "but it is required for the students to not have any help with their initiation."

"So you are going to let twelve kids die?!" Malcolm screamed as the air around him started to get cold.

"Did I say that they will die?" Ozpin said as he looked at his scroll the twelve hunters/huntresses in training tunning away from the three massive Grimm.

"No," Malcolm said as he walked to the launch pad, before Ozpin threw his cup of coffee at his head, knocking him out. Somehow the cup stayed intact.

BACK TO THE HEROES

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Geraldine, Owen, Peter and Steffen (AN: Try saying that in one breath) were all running until they reached the ruins where the Nevermore was standing atop of, causing them to run behind pillars to hide from the flying Grimm.

"Great," Yang said annoyed, "Now what?"

Jaune looked back, to see the Deathstalker, obviously angry, smashing through the trees.

"Ah man run!" Jaune screamed as the twelve teenagers left their cover and ran towards the ruin.

"Nora distract it!" Ren said to his childhood friend.

"Owen," Geraldine ordered, "You do the same!"

Both Nora and Owen ran out of their cover, dodged the feathers from the Nevermore and then fired their Grenade Launcher and Bazooka respectively. This caused the Nevermore to retreat for the moment.

However the Deathstalker crept up on them and would have ended their life, if it weren't for Steffen, Ren and Blake with their respective weapons halting the giant scorpions charge. While the three were distracting the Deathstalker, Weiss created a glyph under the two, took a hold of Nora and leaped away.

The four ran across the bridge while the Deathstalker was stuck at the entrance. Unfortunately the Nevermore decided to return and crash into the bridge the group was on. Although none was fallen into the abyss below, it caused Ren, Pyrrha and Blake to be on one side while the rest was on the other.

"Man," Jaune said as he ran to the edge of the destroyed bridge alongside Nora, Steffen, Peter, Owen and Geraldine, "we gotta get over there. They need help!"

"Right," Peter said, "but we can't make that jump."

Geraldine teleported, but her coordination was a bit wrong and ended up on the other side of the Deathstalker.

"Cheater," Jaune said, but Jaune didn't notice the grin on Nora's face.

Owen on the other did and feared for his life so he tried to convince her "N-no Nora."

But it was too late; Nora transformed Magnhild into a giant hammer and brought it down on the piece of bridge the small group was on. This caused the group of guys to fly to the other bridge. Unfortunately, only Jaune, and eventually Nora made it to the right place. Steffen, Peter and Owen landed on the other side of the Deathstalker.

Owen landed on his rear, Peter landed on his feet, and Steffen landed on his face. All three landed next to Geraldine.

"Ow," Steffen said as he got up, and saw the Beserkarn charging the group of four.

"We need to kill this Grimm in order to help the others," Peter said as he readied Zeus.

**(AN: RED LIKE ROSES PART II SONG STARTS PLAYING)**

"Then let's hit it with everything we got," Geraldine commanded as she transformed Samurai's Punch into crossbow form.

Owen transformed Biggoron into its Bazooka form, Peter charged his sword and Steffen emptied the magazines from Thane and Krios, before putting in explosive ammunition.

The four stood their ground against the charging Grimm before firing explosive Dust bullets, rockets, charged Dust arrows and Lightning itself at the Grimm itself. Every shot was a direct hit but the Grimm just kept coming, its armour defending itself from the grave attacks.

The Beserkarn was getting too close now, causing the group of four to scatter away from the Arachnid. It stopped to a halt so as to not push the Deathstalker down into the abyss.

"Oh dear," Owen said as he saw the Beserkarn turn around to him.

It charged at him, making Owen run away from the creature.

Geraldine, as she sees Owen running, looked for its weak points, finding it to be weak in it's under belly and joints …

If only they could…

"Owen," Geraldine called out to Owen, "Distract it!"

Peter looked confused at Geraldine's orders, before looking at the Deathstalker, then back to the Beserkarn. He ran to Geraldine and asked, "What is your plan?"

Geraldine whispered her plan to Peter, causing his eyes to widen up in realisation.

"Steffen!" Peter yelled, gaining the silver hair Faunas' attention, "Help Owen with the Beserkarn!"

Steffen nodded before running next to Owen and both ran towards the Deathstalker. However, the Beserkarn had reached them, forcing Owen to push away Steffen to get hit by the charge. Owen was sent into one of the nearby pillars. Steffen looked at the Beserkarn for a second, before a lightning slash cut off four of its legs; the cut at its unprotected joint.

Steffen looked back at Peter, who nodded to the wolf Faunas. Steffen nodded back, before looking back at Owen, who is standing back up with a smirk on his face. He charged the Beserkarn with Biggoron, cutting off two of its legs, also at the joint. Steffen cut off the remaining legs. The Beserkarn squirmed with none of its legs, before Owen, with all of his strength, flipped it over with his bare hands.

The Spider, now on its back, could do nothing as Geraldine, who has teleported into the air, stabbed Samurai's Punch into its unprotected underside, piercing its black heart.

Geraldine, after getting off the spider, fell to the ground onto her back, the rest of the group doing the same. All four looked up just in time to see Ruby decapitate the Nevermore while also running up the cliff face.

"Wow," Peter said as he stared at Ruby.

"Now how is she able to get down now?" Owen asked the four, causing Peter to role his eyes, Steffen to chuckle and Geraldine to shake her head with a smile on her face.

MEANWHILE

Malcolm stared wide eyed at the fact that twelve initiates took down three of the strongest Grimm known. He was awake for the last five minutes of the fight. Then he remembered what he is here for, what his true purpose is.

"Those twelve," Malcolm said as he looked over to Ozpin, "Will do."

"A wise choice," Ozpin said as he looked at the group trying to get Ruby down safely, "they will help you indeed." Ozpin then said with a small smile, "Good thing I didn't need to knock you out again."

"Yeah, yeah," Malcolm deadpanned, "I always forget how skilled you are with the coffee cup of doom."

LATER

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester," Ozpin called out, "Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by... Cardin Winchester!"

There was applause from the audience. So far other teams have been, one including a bunny Faunas, but nothing that our four heroes need to know.

"Jaune Arc," Ozpin called out as the screen showed the names being called, "Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper), led by… Jaune Arc!"

Steffen and Owen whistled while Peter clapped enthusiastically at the young man.

"Geraldine Were," Ozpin called out, "Owen Grizzly, Steffen Were and Peter Prince. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forth, you will work together as Team GOSP (Gossip), led by… Geraldine Were!"

"Great job sis!" Steffen hugged his sister while both Owen and Peter smiled at the twins.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Both of Team JNPR and GOSP whistled at the announcement, expect for Peter, who noticed something wrong with Weiss.

"Things are shaping up to be," Ozpin said, "an interesting year."

IN ONE OF THE STANDS

Malcolm was clapping at the teams, eager to teach these fine recruits.

"So, my little nieces are growing up," said a voice next to him.

Malcolm looked to his side to find Qrow smiling.

"Well," Malcolm smiled, "they are some of the finest initiates I have ever seen so far. They have great potential."

"A shame Ruby will be forced into it though," Qrow said as his mood plummeted, "She is too young."

"I know," Malcolm said as he looked at the teams.

"By the way a warning," Qrow said as stood up, "The Queen has her Pawns."

Malcolm nodded before looking back at the teams. "But the King," Malcolm countered, "has found his Knights."

AN: Longest chapter ever. I created the Beserkarn because, why not.

Also, have you seen the new trailer for RWBY? I know I certainly have. Here's to Volume two!

Next Chapter: Peter gains a new admirer


	6. Sneak Peek to Volume 2

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

After seeing the production videos, I decided to put in a sneak peek for Volume Two of Team GOSP, which also shows the sneak peek of RWBY Volume Two at the end of Production Diary 4. See Production Diary 4 for the original sneak peek video.

At a table in the cafeteria, Team RWBY and GOSP were together, discussing the end of the semester 1. That is before Ruby and Geraldine, who were carrying a very large book each and slammed each one on the table.

"What the-" Owen started while the rest of the people at the tables gasped from the sudden noise.

"Ahem," Ruby started, "Sisters!" She points towards Yang and Blake, "Friends!" she points towards all of Team GOSP, "…Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss called out, causing Owen and Steffen to chuckle, and Peter to roll his eyes in amusement.

"Before school," Geraldine started, ignoring Weiss, "and seven minutes ago, me and Ruby had a dream!"

"This ought to be good," Yang said, talking to her team.

Owen responded by flicking a cherry into Yang's mouth.

"A dream that one day," Ruby continued on after Geraldine, "that the eight of us would get together, as two teams, and have the most fun anyone has ever had!"

"EVER!" Geraldine called out, finishing off Ruby.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Yeah," Peter said after her, "I think that is mine as well."

"We," both Ruby and Geraldine said at the same time, "are not crooks."

"What are you two talking about?" Steffen asked.

"Yes," Blake continued, "What are you talking about?"

"We," Ruby started, "are talking about starting the semester off with a bang!"

"I," Yang said, "always started off my semesters with a YANG."

"Eh," Yang asked the group, as Weiss and Ruby shook their heads, "guys?"

Peter smashed his face into the table, Owen, even though he loves Yang, was pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, Geraldine shook her head and said, "God damn it Yang."

Steffen responded by throwing an apple at Yang's head.

"Look guys," Ruby started, "We had a great two weeks, but with more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow, which is why me and Geraldine have scheduled a series of wonderful events for the day!"


End file.
